Story of Swati Stenran
by Nariem
Summary: My take on HP series. Voldemort is gone. Potters are dead, except for Harry of course. He is send to live with his Aunt, but one day he suddenly disappears and nobody heard from him since then. Everyone thinks he is dead. Enter Swati Stenran, a young wizard about to jump onto Hogwarts Express to start his first year...
1. Departure

It was warm morning in London. Though it was morning, the streets were already full of people going to work. Younger ones, on the other hand were about to start new school year. They were in their uniforms (not sure here, cause I am not from UK) and talking to their friend what happened to them during summer. Teens were talking about Summer Romances, while kids about how much they play football or baseball. In middle of this mess called streets, there was a quite long car. A young man was about to start his new school year as well. Though, his school was not in London. He sighed as he watched other kids outside from passenger seat.

"Something wrong?" asked a driver. It was a woman, twenty seven years old. She had blond short hairs and blue eyes.

"Not really," answered the boy.

"Talk to me," said woman lovingly.

"What do you want me to tell? That this is bad idea? That I will probably get sent to Azkaban?" said the boy a bit loudly.

"Don't raise your voice, I may not be your mother, but I won't tolerate such a manners."

"Sorry, Sensei," apologized the boy.

"No harm done, Swati," smiled the woman. Swati sighed. This woman was Sawaya Aoki, twenty seven years old Japanese witch, that has taken him under her wings three years ago. Oh and by the way, her first name is Aoki, and her surname is Sawaya. For some reason, they write it liked that. Weird country.

"Hey, why can't we go too?" asked a girl voice.

"Cause you aren't a mage," answered Aoki.

"Not fair," said another voice, this time a boy one.

"It's gonna be boring without Swati around," said yet another voice. Swati turned to back seats and looked at six kids. They ages were from seven to fourteen. He smiled at them. None of them were related to Aoki, yet she took them in and looked after them. Swati being newest one to join was always a picked on, but it was always just for fun. They gave him a lot of tasks but he always got back at them. During those three years he warmed up to them and now they were all his brothers and sisters. Four brother and two sister, to be exact. He was lucky to have them.

"And here we are, a King´s Cross ," said Aoki as she parked the car. Swati looked from window and took a deep breath. He opened a door and picked up his trunk and owl. He put it on a trolley and head into the building with his family.

They arrived at Platform 9 3/4 through the brick wall. His Muggle siblings were thrilled. They smiled as they saw Hogwarts Express. They still had around an hour before the train leaves. Since the train was empty so far he choose and compartment and put his trunk the with his owl. He then went to join his family.

They talked about how excited Swati must be. He was smiling a bit while talking to them. Aoki watched as she leaned against wall. She still saw the eight year old boy in him. People started to gather at the platform. Swati muttered something under his nose and small wind pass around compartment where his trunk was. That got him a death glare from his Sensei. He shot her apologetic glare. She sighed and continued to watched them with amusement.

"Mum, please let me go too," said a girl voice and they look at the source.

"You are still young, Ginny," said her mother. Another boys joined them. Swati noted that they all have red hair.

"Weird group," whispered Swati to his family and they chuckled a bit. Then he looked at the clock. Train leaves in a minute.

"Sorry guys, its time," said Aoki. They ale groaned. Swati smilled at them.

"Don't worry, I will write you guys!" he said happily. They beamed at him and gave him group hug. He laugh a bit and then turned to his Sensei.

"Im off," he said and hugged her. She ruffled his hair.

"Stay safe," she said and Swati boarded the train. He waved at them as the train started to move. When they turned and his family was out of sight he went to his compartment that was empty, except for his trunk at the top. He smiled and sit down, looking out of the window. His new life was about to start.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
So yeah, I decided to write a FF as well. I got this idea in school when I was bored. I personally quite like it, though I can't be sure about you guys. So I will give you some detailed info about it. **

**Just as summary says, it starts the same as HP series. Though during those ten years, Harry disappears and can't be found. Ministry can't track him, why I will tell in upcoming chapters.**

 **Swati is from Britain, but he never met his parents, he basically grew up on streets, but Aoki took him in. She is from Japan and she got job at ministry. All of her children are adopted. Only one of them is Japanese just like her. And his name is Takamura Ryuji. He is oldest from the group, being 14 years old. I will add interactions between Swati and his family in from of letters and holidays!**

 **I am not planning to ship him with someone so far, but he will have some girlfriends, but I can't decide about his Chosen One.**

 **Ron won't be Swati best friend, but they will be friends, starting only as classmates.**

 **Nevile will be his best friend.**

 **Hermione will be his life-saver during exams and home works.**

 **I am thinking about adding another OC, that will assume girl position in trio. So far nothing.**

 **Okey, now bit about story. I will write about Swatis seven years at Hogwarts and bit about after life. Story will be dived in sagas and those in arcs. So far there are 8 sagas. His seven years and one about after-school. I am thinking about writing max twelve chapters for one year.**

 **There will be Second Wizarding War. Not sure about Voldy coming back though, may change final boss.**

 **Also I will add a lot of wandless magic and Special Magic.**

 **Special Magic is special as its name suggest. I kind of like weird abilities and powers, like Gomu Gomu no Mi from One Piece, Dragon Slaying Magic from Fairy Tail or magic without wands :D**

 **If you have some question about this story, just ask.**

 **Hope you will enjoy it though! Will accept any review!**

 **Yours truly  
Nariem**


	2. Arrival

Swati sat in his compartment. They were still in London, but about to leave. He has already missed his family. He sighed when somebody opened the door to his compartment.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you have any free spots?" asked the boy with black hair.

"Yeah, they are empty," Swati answered and smiled at the boy.

 _Maybe a new friend,_ he said to himself. The boy smiled and turned to alley.

"Let's get in," he said to someone as he entered the compartment and fitted himself against Swati. After him came in girl and sat next to the boy.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom by the way and this is my childhood friend Teri Noeter," the boy introduced himself and his friend.

"I'm Swati Stenran, nice to meet you," smiled at them and they nodded in agreement.

"Swati? A bit weird name, don't you think?" said Teri with interest in her voice.

"Yeah, but I like it, it is weird and I am the only one with it and that part is awesome about it," answered Swati as he chuckled. Neville laughed while Teri grinned.

"You must get that a lot, don't you, about your name," Neville asked.

"Yeah, but I don't really care, I like it, that is what is important, right?" Duo nodded and smiled at him.

"So you guys are looking forward to learning about magic?" he asked the duo.

"Yeah, I can't wait for classes to start, it will be good to be finally able to do some magic, being the youngest is hard," answered Teri.

"Yeah, being the youngest in the family is hard, but being the only one that can't cast some curses sucks," added Neville.

"So I take it you guys are from those pure-blooded families?"

"Yeah, but pure-blood stuffs sucks, only those so called 'elites' care about it, but rest is ok with it," Swati nodded that he understood.

"The reason is, that most of the best wizards and witches have ties to Muggle families," continued Neville.

"Totally, which is kinda sad. One would think when you came from a long line of wizards and witches you will be quite powerful, but mostly the opposite is true," Teri agreed and gave Swati small smile and he returned it.

"Yeah, so just stay away from those 'elites' and your life will be much more happier," said Neville and closed the small discussion about this topic.

"Cool, I guess I will stick to you guys like glue, cause you are damn cool," Swati gave them a big smile. Duo beamed at him. Swati asked a bit more about Hogwarts and magic. He knew a lot of stuff from his Sensei, but it was always good to have someone to talk to about this topic. Teri explained what Quidditch was and how to play it. He was interested in this, cause he didn't think that magic world had its own sports. Teri named few of professional teams and told him bit about them. He decided to cheer for same team as Teri and Neville. They lent him a magazine about the team and another one about Quidditch in general. He decided to read them later.

Time has passed and a trolley with snack arrived. They bought Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. They spent another hour comparing what kind of flavour they got. Teri tasted clay, bread, sprouts and to her biggest disgust, a slime. Neville was lucky. He got asphalt, butter, yogurt and apple. Swati snickered at Teri who, if she could, would strangled him, cause he kept saying that she got luck of a troll. Swati was interested in what he would get. To his disappointment, he only got normal flavours such as strawberries, lemon, etc. He pouted for few moments, while Teri and Neville laughed at him. They ate the rest of their snacks and continued their talks.

Their next discussion was about houses. Each of them stated, that they would like to be in Gryffindor. Swati said he would like to be there, cause he thinks he is kind of brave. He told them how he once broke into a shop during one cold fall night so he could hide himself and get something to eat. Though he didn't state the last half of the sentence. It worked well, until he woke up owner's dog. So he got busted. Neville himself wasn't quite sure why, but he was also thinking about Ravenclaw, cause his parents came from those two houses. Teri didn't really care where she would end up, as long as it is not Slytherin. They also wondered how they would be sorted. It appears their families didn't tell them how it is done, which scared Neville a bit. Teri came up with Troll Wrestling. Both boys laughed at this and she gave them a warm smile. Swati though about some kind of quiz or test in magic. Neville said he really didn´t care, as long there was no Troll Wrestling.

As hours passed, Swati started to feel attracted to the duo. He knew them for only few hours, but he was happy. He liked them a lot. He could see Neville becoming his best friend. But he decided not to hurry anything. Take it nice and slow.  
 _Don't blow this up, Swati!_ he thought for himself.

Suddenly doors to their compartment opened.

"Hey did you see a boy with the same red hair as mine, but much younger?" asked boy with red hair and with badge on his chest with letter P, as in prefect.

"Sorry, but I didn't," answered Swati. Duo nodded in agreement and the prefect sighed.

"It's ok, but you guys should get changed into robes, we will arrive at Hogwarts in an hour or so," said prefect and left.

"So, how do you guys want to do it?" asked Neville.

"Do what?"

"Changing clothes," Neville blushed a bit.

"Me and Neville will step out of compartment, and you can change, curtains will be retracted," said Swati and Neville nodded in agreement. So they left and leaned against wall.

"So how long do you two know each other?" asked Swati, while Neville was playing with a tie.

"Since four, I think, we kinda don't care about it," answered Neville while he was trying to tie a tie around his neck.

"Wau, that is a long time for sure," Swati smiled in amazement.

"I don't really know, I find it normal," shrugged.

"Hmm, well, still it is kinda cool," smiled Swati.

Neville beamed at him. "Thanks."

After a while the door has opened, and Teri let them in, while she stepped out. They changed quickly and found them self sitting once again. This time Teri forced Neville to sit next to Swati. They were literally confused, until she has taken her shoes off and put her legs on the seats and leaned against the window. She turned her head and she noticed the boys looking at her, their faces full of confusion.

"What?" she asked. They looked at each other. And started laughing for no reason.

"I am glad I met you guys," Swati told them after awhile.

"Why?"

"I was partly expecting this trip to be boring, but you made it awesome," Swati said with a big smile on his face. They smiled back.

"Also I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" asked Neville and looked at Teri.

"For thinking my name is weird but not my hair," added and pointed to his light blue hair. (! )

"I hope there is some kind of story behind the colour?" Teri pleaded secretively.

"Yup, there is," Swati looked at Teri, who was focusing her eyes at his hair.

"They are quite cool," she added and Neville agreed, for the same reason. Train started to slow down. Trio smiled at each other. They were told to leave their luggage in the train, that it would be taken to the castle.

Swati, Teri and Neville were one of the first to get off the train. They looked around amazed. When the rest of the students got off, somebody screamed.

"First years! First years! Gather here!" Trio shrugged and moved to the origins of the voice. They found a huge man, almost as big as a giant.

"You all?" asked the giant and looked around.

"Now listen you lot, you will move in a group towards the docks and get on, four people in one boat, no more no less, got it? If anyone does something stupid, I will personally kick you of the grounds!" they all gulped and silently followed the giant. They arrived and got on the boats. Luckily they were together, with another kid, who had blond hair and was a bit pale.

"Who the hell he thinks he is? Ordering use around as he pleases," muttered the boy.

"I guess he was instructed by professors to do so," answered Swati.

"Don't care, he is just some random servant after all," Swati rolled his eyes and looked up as they were coming closer to the castle. His eyes widened and his mouth hanged open, in a perfect O. They started to changed into a big smile as he got better view at the castle. It was big. That was Swati´s first impression. He just couldn't keep take his eyes off it out of fear, that the castle would just disappear and he would wake up from a dream. This was something new, and so far, the best choice he has ever made.

* * *

 **And here we go, chapter 2. Hope you will enjoy it.**

 **And yes. I added another OC.**

 **Teri Noeter. It is read like this: Teri Nouiter. And I quite like her character, she will get a bit more screen time in next chapters.**

 **So, I would be thankful for some review, I would like to know, what you guys think about this setting and story.**

 **Yours truly  
Nariem**


	3. Sorting

They got out of the boat and made their way up to the castle. The giant knocked on the door, well more like banged. For while nothing happened, but then those doors swung open.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." Hagrid bowed a little and made his way to the castle. They followed Professor through the entrance hall. Swati was taking in every detail, so he can describe it in his letter. She stopped before another huge door and turned to them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "the start of term feast will begin in a moment, but before that you will be sorted into four houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," with that she looked at Swati and his blue hair. They managed the eye contact for while, until it was broken by McGonagall.

"I shall return for you when we are ready for you," and before she left for the Great Hall, she added, "please wait quietly."

"This is going to be interesting," he said to Neville and Teri.

"Definitely, I hope I get to the house I want," agreed Teri.

"How do they even sort us?" asked Neville.

"Some sort of test, I think. My brother said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking," answered someone. They looked at him. He had red hair, just as the prefect and lot of freckles.

"Oh, where are my manners," said the boy, "Ron, Ron Weasley," added the boy.

"Swati Stenran."

"Teri Noeter."

"Neville Longbotom," they introduced them self.

"Nice hair, what are you going to do, if you end up in other houses, but Ravenclaw? Will you change it? Oh, and I think my mom once talked about you, I think they know your parents, but can't be sure," Ron told them.

"Nah, I am not changing my colour, blue is too good," answered Swati. Ron grinned at him.

"You know my parents?" asked Neville, his voice was filled with fear.

"I don't, actually, but it appears, that my father used to know yours, from work, I think," Ron scratch himself at his chin.

"Oh, okey," he relaxed.

Suddenly someone screamed. Swati shot his head up and saw ghost pouring in from walls. The ghost clearly wanted to scare them. Swati just watched them with no emotion in his face at all. Ghosts were saying some stuffs, but he ignored them. He already saw a ghost. They were nothing impressive. He stood there, thinking about houses. It appears every house has its set of colours. So far he only knew that Ravenclaw has a blue. He liked blue, it was his favourite, second was red.

"YOU!" somebody screeched. Swati lifted his head and his eyes met someone else eyes.

"What?"

"Why aren't you scared? Those people are ghost! They are scary!" Swati just now noticed, that it was another ghost, that was yelling at him.

"Are they? I mean, yeah ghost are scary, but that much? I mean, you can tell it is just an act," Swati said, to astonishment of others.

"This guy is no fun, I hate him already," said ghost and left the room.

"Don't mind Peeves, he is like that since forever, but you...why you have to destroy our fun?" another ghost asked.

"He asked, I answered," with that he started to think once again. But before he could get back to his original thoughts a McGonagall has returned.

"Move along, the Sorting ceremony is about to begin," she said and students followed her. They entered through big doors, they passed sooner. The hall was big. There were four tables along the way, and fifth on the end of the hall, where professor sits. Swati noticed, that people are staring at him, probably because of his hair.

"I bet they never saw someone with hairs like you," Neville claimed.

"Probably," he shrugged it off. He glanced at the roof and he saw a night sky. He smiled again.

"It´s bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History," said girl voice. They stopped in front of teacher table and McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of them, together with a hat.

Suddenly, the hat twitched and suddenly it began to sang. Swatis eyes widened. He never saw something like that.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Swati gasped at the line, _there´s nothing hidden in your head the Sorting hat can't see_. This is going to be hard.

The whole hall burst into applause as hat finished its song. The hat bowed to each table and sat there in silent again.

"So we got to try on the hat? That is all? I am going to kill Fred for this!" he heard Ron swear and couldn't help himself to smile a bit.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Swati saw the ghost waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

Lavender Brown became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Swati´s imagination, but they seemed as unpleasant lot.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Swati noticed, thatsometimes the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Swati in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned.

When Neville was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to someone called Morag MacDougal.

There weren't many people left now. Moon, Nott, Parkinson then a pair of twin girls, Patil and Patil then Perks, Sally-Anne and then, finally, "Stenran, Swati!"

He swallowed hard and made his way up to the stool. He sat and last thing he saw was a Neville encouraging grin.

Nothing. He couldn't hear nothing. He didn't know how long has it been, but that hat still didn't say a thing.

"Hmm," said a small voice, "Difficult, very difficult. I can't decide where to put you. You are smart and wise, so normaly Ravenclaw would be the best, but you are also cunning and you want true friends, so Slytherin, not to forget you are loyal, Hufflepuff would be correct choice, but you are also brave. You, young boy, may be the bravest person I ever met. Coming here like that, and not caring, that you may fail at hiding it."

 _Please, don't tell anyone, I don't want to be known,_ Swati thought to himself, knowing that hat will hear him.

"I see, so be it. There is only choice now," said the hat before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Swati smiled and put down the hat, and joined Neville at the table. He shook the hands with some old members of the house and looked at Neville who was smiling.

"Now, we only need Teri," Neville proclaimed and looked at the stool. Teri was just about to sit on it. She sat the in silence.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. Teri stood up and jog to her table. But before sitting she shoot both her friends apologetic smile. Neville sighed.

"Well, we can still see her during breaks," Swati tried to raise his mood.

"Yeah I know, but we were together almost every time since we were kids," Neville answered. By that time everyone was sorted.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," said prefect. McGonagall took the hat away and when she returned, someone stood up.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" With that hall everybody clapped and cheered. Swati joined in and was clapping like his life depended on it.

Suddenly there was a food. Swati smiled and started to choose from huge variety of meals.

As the night progressed Swati encountered many new people. His meeting with Gryffindor ghost was funny one. He showed them, why he was named Nearly Headless Nick. Swati also got into conversation with both Neville and Ron, who was eating really a lot, but Swati didn't mind. The first years were now talking about their families. Some guy named Seamus had witch mother and Muggle father. Neville also added his particular story, about how his uncle nearly killed him. Swati laughed a lot at this, alongside with both Ron and Neville.

He glanced at teachers table and took a good look at them. Professor McGonagall was talking to headmaster named Albus Dumbledore, as he found out. He also noticed a man with pink turban was talking to a professor, dressed whole in black. But his attention was focused on the man with turban. He felt like someone was poking him with needle in the back of his head. He didn't like it at all, and neither he liked the person with turban. But he smiled. His first year is going to be interesting. He couldn't wait for lessons to start.

* * *

 **Here I am, with another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, and I will see you at next chapter!**

 **Yours truly  
Nariem**


	4. First Week

_Hey!_

 _How are you guys doing over there in London? I hope everything is fine. My first week at Hogwarts was amazing. I met many new people and saw a lots of awesome stuffs. Did you know that stairs at Hogwarts change where they lead to? I have almost fallen down during my first night. But a prefect caught me by collar. I guess you want to hear about everything, right?  
So it started when we departed. I was sitting alone in empty compartment, thanks to a little trick I learned from Aoki. Got scolded immediately though, cause she saw me casting it. Before leaving London a boy came in, asking if there is a free space. I said yes and he joined me with a girl. The boy is called Neville Longbottom and the girls is Teri Noeter. We hit it off as a friends right away. We have talked about everything. They told me about them self and I told them about myself. They are childhood friends. From what I heard I could say, they were together like every damn moment. SO lucky.  
They told me about Quidditch, which is wizarding sport. Aoki, how come you never told me about Quidditch? Are you mad or something? From what I have heard it is amazing and I can´t wait to see it on my own eyes! They explained rules to me and all around that. Really cool. We talked about Houses at Hogwarts. There are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Each house has its own common room, dormitories and colours. For Gryffindor it is red and golden. Ravenclaw blue and bronze. Hufflepuff yellow and black. And for Slytherin it is green and silver. Each House has also different traits. For example people in Gryffindor are brave and daring, while Slytherins are cunning and ambitious. I got sorted to Gryffindor (for known reason) together with Neville and boy named Ron, who is quite interesting. Teri, on other hand, got sorted to Ravenclaw.  
Good news is, that me and Neville are sharing bedroom. Which is fricking cool! Ron is there too. _

_First week was amazing. Though some classes were boring. Like we have this teacher, called Quirrell for Defence Against the Dark Arts. And he is soo boring. He is afraid of the class he is teaching! He showed us some kind of small creature (can´t remember its name though) and he got scared of them! Can you believe this guy? And I kinda think, that Professor Snape (potion master) hates me, maybe it's my hair? Do you think if I changed it to green, he would be happy? I like potion, so I don't want him to hate me. Also during our first class, we were preparing a potion and Neville´s exploded straight into his own face. We both laugh at this, which earned us scolding from Snape. But my favourite classes are Charms by Filius Flitwick and Transfiguration by Minerva McGonagall. I got upper hand in those, thanks to Aoki-sensei training, but it is still fun. Neville and Ron are both mediocre at this, so I often help them with it. Since we share both those classes with Ravenclaw, we sit with Teri. She is amazing at both classes. So we usually fight for points by answering question and by learning new spells. So far it is a tie. History of Magic filled the holes from Aoki-sensei´s classes, but it is boring as hell, even more than DADA. Lastly we have Astronomy and Herbology. Astronomy is interesting since we watch stars (which is my favourite activity!) and name them. Herbology is so-so. It wasn't really interesting but it wasn't boring too. And Neville fainted. Poor guy, he gets into problems, more than I do!_

 _And that concludes my first week. I will write you again next month!  
Hope you guys are doing well!  
Yours  
Swati_

Aoki finished reading letter aloud and looked at her remaining sons and daughters.

"Lucky guy! I wish I could do magic too!" cried Marika in complaint.

"Yeah," others nodded. Aoki smiled at them sadly.

"Nothing interesting about that, just some weird wimbo bimbo," proclaimed Ryuji and stood up.

"NO! It is interesting! I wish I could do magic too!" said Ariana.

"Pff, just some weird stuff. Swati is freak," Ryuji told her and picked a glass from cupboard. But the glass shattered in his hands. He yelped in surprise.

"So, I am freak as well?" asked Aoki. Ryuji was looking at her with scared expression. He knew, that angering Aoki is no good! He shook his head.

"So?" Aoki continued.

"I apologise for calling my brother a freak," he said looking at floor. She beamed at him and hugged him. He hugged her back, but littler than she him.

"He loves you just like me and we won't let any wizard to do any harm to you, ok?" she said and ruffled his hair as he nodded.

"But what do we do now? Without Swati´s crazy stunts, we are pretty much bored," someone said silently. Aoki looked at Laura, the youngest child. She smiled at her.

"Who wants burger?" Aoki asked and everybody laughed at her while accepting her offer. Aoki doesn't like burger much, but her children do. They also don't have them much, because of this, but when they do, they get the best ones in town.

* * *

Swati lied on his bed. he was thinking. He was thinking since waking up three hours ago. He was thinking all the time couple of last days. Something was bugging him, something he didn't like. He couldn't describe it, but he could sense it. It didn't let him sleep. He barely eat and he only had a tea yesterday at lunch. But he knew he should eat something, but there was that feel. Like he was drowning in cold water. He could swim, he was best at swimming at their household. Yet he was drowning. He rubbed his forehead. He groaned in pain. His head was aching from damn headache he had for last two days. Maybe because he was thinking too much? But he couldn't stop. It was there. He knew it. If he could just extend his hand and grabbed it, he would get his answers.

He groaned as he pushed himself to sitting position. They were allowed to wear normal clothes during weekdays so he pulled out jeans, white t shirt and checked shirt, which he put atop of white shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. It was time for breakfast. Neville already left ahead, well Swati send him ahead. He jogged down to common room and left through portrait. He waved to portraits. During the first week, Swati managed to befriend most of portraits and even remember each name of persons in portrait. Neville called him freak for that, but he ignore it. He jogged down the stairs and when he turned around the corner, he almost run into someone.

"Sorry!" he called quickly. Answer came in form of low girlish chuckle.

"It´s fine," girl answered. He looked up and saw Teri.

"Oh, hey, how are you?" he asked her.

She smiled at him. "Quite good, and you?"

"Amazingly amazing, until Neville starts pouting how he misses you." She laughed.

"Going for breakfast?" Swati nodded and they head out together.

"I think you could at least stop by, when you are free, unless you wish for my death."

"As a new Dark Lady, I have to get some respect, so visiting some cry baby won't help it, don't you think?"

"I see, forgive me my rudeness, M´lady," he bowed to show respect and his actions were answered by chuckles.

"I am hurt!" somebody yelled at them. They turned around and saw Neville running up to them.

"Why?" they both singed at the same time.

"I am insanely hurting and you go around like nothing happened, flirting with Swati?" Neville asked her, Swati frowned at him while Teri sniggered.

"We were just joking, and no, I am not flirting with him, he creeps me out," she said while smiling at Swati.

"Yeah, so don't- wait, what?" he jerked his head to her.

"Let's go my handsome best friend, we have a lot of catching up to do!" she proclaimed and dragged Neville away from Swati. She turned her head at him and winked. He only face palmed. He shook his head and continued his jogging to Great Hall. He entered and jogged alongside the Gryffindor table while humming a melody of his favourite song. He also sometimes sang a lyrics.

" _...I spit them out mixed with my irritation_... _I struggle and shine...I stealthily hold a cigarette in my mouth on the rooftop...Even if I lie, I ain´t crying!...Shallow rap that´s got nothing more than a shiny surface...Fearing a tomorrow...Right now, I´m still fine with that..."_ he stopped and sat next to Ron and the twins.

"My favourite first year!" proclaimed Fred.

"No, he is my favourite first year!" joined George.

"My not favourite third years!" added Swati.

"Why-,"

"Are you-,"

"Hurting-,"

"Our feelings?" they asked with fake tears in their eyes. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I can't believe, you didn't kill them yet," he asked Ron.

"I had several plans in motion, but my dad found out about them and shattered them into pieces," Ron answered sadly and Swati placed his hand on Ron shoulder trying to console him.

Then he felt it again. A piercing pain in back of his head. It happened again this morning. He looked around the room, trying to see if someone was staring at him. The pain only increased. The pain subdued a bit and now he felt like he was drenched in cold water. He knew this feeling. But he just could not place it. He could not remember where or when he felt it in past. He rubbed back of his head. He focused his glare on single point at table and he drowned into his own personal library in his head. For some reason, he could remember every advance magic, yet he had troubles with simple ones. He went over hundreds of texts, until someone started him, making him loose focus.

"Sorry, just wanted to a apologise," Neville said when Swati jumped.

"Ah, don't worry about it, I literally run into her on my way here," he answered.

"She said so, and that she also dragged you along," he added.

"Did she now? Well, what shall we do about it?" Swati smirked.

"My dear blue hair friend, I would suggest you to prank her," Fred jumped into their conversation.

"Didn't your mum taught you not to eavesdrop? " Neville asked.

"She did, but what kind of life would that be if we listened to our dear mother?" George answered with another question.

"Maybe a good and mature one?"

"You mean lame and boring?" George smiled at his twin answer.

"I can't believe that you guys think, that eavesdropping is good thing, what if we were talking about a plot to assassinate Minister of Magic?"

"Then we would join you in your attempt," twins said at once.

"Really? And how would you suggest we assassinate him? Poison?" Neville asked, but Swati ignored them.

"Poison is surely good idea, but there are too many antidotes. We would suggest killing him using some Muggle invention," Fred nodded in agreement.

"You mean like gun?"

"Oh yes, there is this one, that can kill you at very long range, I think they call it sniper rifle?" George started to think.

"Hmm, but they are quite loud, you can hear the shots from miles, I heard," argued Fred.

"We could place silencing charms," suggested Ron all of sudden. Twins looked at him in awe.

"What?"

"Brilliant idea, Ickle Ronniekins!" praised the twins.

"Then we just need some good location and wait for him to step outside, and bang!" Fred smiled.

"And since we used Muggle weapon, they will think it was a Muggle-born wizard and they won't suspect us!"

"A little bit of help here," Neville whispered to Swati who was focusing on his plate.

"What do you think, Swati?" asked the twins.

He merely smiled and chuckled a little. "A prank, huh."


	5. Marks, Hunters and Prey

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. Branches were hitting him into his face and scrubs were scratching him in his legs. Blood was pouring from a wound atop his head, where a small rock, threw by his pursuers, hit him. It left a bloody path on his left face, but he didn't pay it any attention. He passed a small rock formation with a sharp spit, that cut left him with shallow cut on his right shoulder. He winced a bit but didn't stop.

He was breathing heavily. His tired legs were about to give up, making him stumble every time he moved them. But there was nothing he could do. Only few miles were standing between him and a freedom. But that was just a dream. He tripped and fell down, face burying into mud. He yelped when mud interacted with his bleeding head. He tried to stand up, but his legs gave in. He tried again. Again. Again. He dug his hands into mud. Depressed and scared sigh escaped him mouth.

"Blondie!" he heard in distance. His head shot up and turn around. In distance he could see a black figures. They were getting closer and closer.

He took a deep breath and winced when pain shot from his whole body, as he tried to stand up. He had to! He has a family waiting for him. With a strong yelp he stand up a tried to not to fall again. This was his last chance. And he made a run for it again.

Same things were happening. Branches hitting him in the face, brushed scratching him all over a body now. But that didn't stop him. His ears twitched. He heard something he thought he would never hear again. Small smile twitched his lips and he turn a bit left. He managed to jump across fallen tree and stumble as he landed. He gave in and fell again. This time his head made contact with something wet. He almost cried when he felt water touching his lips. He filled his hands with water and gulped them down. Another batch, followed by many others. Last batch was used to clean his face, to arouse him, to refresh him. And it did work.

"I can see you!" someone sang. His head jerked to left and his eyes widened when he saw a huge man. The man was wearing dark brown khaki trousers, black sweatshirt and brown jacket. On his back rested huge broadsword. His hand shot to his pocket and draw wand. Curses hit the man shield, while he just smiled.

Pursued man scrambled to his legs and made a run for it. He fired more curses and jinxes to enemy, but they were stopped by his shield. Green, red, blue and golden flashes were flying from his wand. One would mistake this for firework. He took a right and disappeared in the forest. Pursuer smiled.

"Make it, quick, we don't have that much time," another figure appeared. This person wore black jeans and white sweatshirt with hood covering his face.

"I see you already taken down yours?" he said and pointed at a bloody body, he was dragging with his right hand.

"Some of us don't like to play with their targets, you know, the saint ones," smaller figure answered coldly.

"Whatever," bigger one muttered and made one step. He leaned on his right leg, his leg shined with bright red and jumped of it in immense speed. The sound of foot loosing contact with ground was heard miles away.

Pursued heard the voice and fasten up. Only few moments, and he would be able to disapparate. Only few moments. He could see the clearing.

"Surprise," some said and appeared right in front of him. He outstretched hi hand and flicked pursued into forehead. Force behind the flick made him do back-flip and land on his stomach. A blood spattered from his mouth. He couldn't feel his legs and arms. Pain was only thing he felt.

His though travelled from his almost dead body to his family. His only son was just attending school, and his wife was home all alone.

This was supposed to be a simple pick up operation. Apparate here, pick up the target and leave. Simple. But the moment he apparated curses were flying all around. His accomplices were falling. Eight men fallen at the hands of three.

"Well, this was disappointing," said the pursuer. He knelt next to him and yanked his head with his hairs. He had shaken his head in disappointment.

"I expect more from you, Lucius Malfoy," he whispered and stood up. His hand travelled to hilt of his sword, resting on his back.

"But I guess you Death Eaters are just some random weak muggles compare to use," he continued his speech as he unsheathed his sword.

"Well, what do you expect from Britain, the weakest of all states," he proclaimed and twirled the sword.

"Farewell, Lucius," and he dropped the sword, which stabbed Lucius.

Lucius could feel the cold steel in his body. His eyes closing. Last thoughts travelled to his wife and his master.

 _I failed you,_ were only words he could say, yet they didn't leave his mouth, as he already left his body.

* * *

Aoki sat in hallway. She looked up at the label on the wall. On the label was written following.

 _Cornelius Fudge  
Minister of Magic_

She turned her head right and looked at his secretary. She was quite pretty, came across her mind. But she shrugged those words away. She glanced at her watch and sighed. She was waiting here for half hour, and she is supposed to pick up kids from school in hour. The report she had couldn't wait, but at this rate she will have to leave it to next week. Her hand travelled to her backpack and took the book from it. She opened it, and started reading where she left at last night.

Another half hour has passed and Fudge still didn't call her in. She slammed the book with irritation and put it back into backpack. She stood, slung the backpack over her shoulder and made her way to the stairs. The moment she took the first step, doors opened and Fudge came out.

"Miss Sawaya, what can I do for you?" he asked as he motioned for her to enter his office.

"For starter you could apologize for letting me wait for an hour, when I was clearly appointed on 2pm," she said as she followed him inside.

"I had meeting with Albus Dumbledore, and he has habit to appear whenever he wants," Fudge explained and motioned to a chair in front of his desk, for Aoki to sit on.

"Mr. Fudge, do you think that Albus Dumbledore is more important than me?"

"Of course not, but he sometimes he is a bit irritating when you don't meet his standards," Fudge continued with explanation as he pour a tea for both of them.

"Even he would back down, if he saw me, otherwise he would have problems not with just me but with my whole family, for disrespecting its heir," she answered and took offered tea from him.

"I see, then I apologize for my rudeness and next time I promise to take you in immediately, even if there was a battle going on down in the Atrium," he promised as he took a sip from his tea.

"Thank you," she said and took a sip as well.

"So what you brings you here, Miss Sawaya?"

"I'm afraid, I do not bring you good news," she said bluntly.

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort is alive," she answered.

"Nonsense!" eh shaken his head in disbelieve.

Heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "I am afraid it is true." And she knew it very well. Thanks to her inheritance she is capable of sensing shift if magic veil, that covers whole Earth. And one big shift happened few months ago in Albania.

"But, how? I thought that Mr. Potter ended him," he asked.

"Mr. Potter only ended the body of Voldemort, his soul survived and laid hidden until now."

"Do you know where is he or what is he trying to do?"

"I do not know where he is, but I can tell you he is trying to get himself a new body, he wants to be reborn," Aoki knew that it is possible, but she doubted Fudge would believe her.

"I see, so we need to mobilise and deploy Aurors to find him," he said and picked parchment.

"That won't be necessary, Voldemort will be taken care of," she said and he looked at her.

"And how?"

"Plan is already in motion, so don't worry about it, but there is another thing you should worry about," she took a sip.

"Do you mean the recent disappearance of wizard through the world?"

"It is related, yes. But I am talking about a certain organization," she watched him, as he put down the quill and took a small sip.

"What organization?" he asked uncertainly. She knew he was kinda scared now. And he will be scared even more.

"This organization is international wizard group, that is has really big influence on wizarding history," she started explanation.

"Continue," he asked her.

"They started around in late 18th century and since then, they grew in power. Their members are scattered through whole world and they will obey every command given to them. Their leader, is called Raven. Fortunately that is all we know about him. He leads his organization from shadow, and only sometimes he made appearance in public. His orders are processed and forwarded by council of Elder. They are dangerous, and would probably destroy whole wizarding community in Britain in mere day if they wanted to. Fortunately, that is not their goal, as far as we know," she explained.

"And you are telling me about his, for a reason, I presume," Fudge asked, when he offered another cup of tea.

"They helped Voldemort to arise, and almost win the war," Fudge gaped at this.

"And will more likely help him again, given a chance," Fudge nodded, understanding the severity of this.

"I see, and I presume, you will do everything to stop this organization, what is it called anyway?"

"We call them Circle and their members Ravens, and yes, I have a group of trusted wizards and witches after them," she answered.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I will need access to every department and secret files you have."

"Very well, I shall grant you this. And one more thing, this group of yours, do we know them, by any chance?"

"I should hope, so, they are quite famous here," she smiled as she made her way towards the doors.

"And may I ask for their names?" he asked and followed her to the doors.

"I can give you name of their leader, he goes by Ja-," she stopped talking. She gaped and jerk her head towards the roof.

"Something wrong?"

"Gotta go, thank you for your time," she said and leaved the office in hurry.

 _They are nearby,_ she thought to herself, _that was definitely Mark belonging to Armen._

* * *

Swati was sitting in Charms classroom listening to Flitwick explanation about how to use levitation charm. It was typical boring lesson. He hid yawn and keep staring at others first years. His head was laying on his arms, which were situated on the desk. Any other teacher would scold him, but Flitwick knew, that even when Swati is not listening, his results are usually at top.

"Now, please, start practicing the spell," he said and various students started.

Swati entwined his fingers and outstretched his hands, causing his fingers to snapped at his joints. Neville, who sit next to him, Teri, who set next to Neville; Seamus and Dean, in front of him and Michael Corner, behind him, winced at the sound. Swati chuckled a bit and watched others students performing the spell.

"You are saying it wrong," he heard Hermione, "It is Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long," she explained.

"You do it, then, if you are so clever," he heard Ron next to her. He still could not believe how someone like Ron could befriend Hermione. They are polar opposites. He sighed.

But then he sensed it. The feeling he sensed only once, three years ago. He jerked his head, and looked out of window.

 _The Mark,_ he thought to himself, _and quite strong._

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office. He was reading report on first years achievement in classes. But he sensed it as well.

He sighed. "Those idiots again?" he asked a loud. And the portraits were confused.

* * *

Man was standing atop of cliff, overlooking the ocean. One glance to the left, to check on Calais port. He sighed and return his gaze to the ocean.

"You know, if you will continue to stare like that, the Britain will be set aflame," said someone. The man looked behind himself, and settled his eyes at red headed woman. He smiled weakly and then turned his head back to the ocean.

"His first week in Hogwarts just ended," man stated. Woman cheerful face was replaced by sad one.

"I know, but you know we can't do anything about that," she said and walked to him. Giving his hand encouraging squeeze.

"I know, but still," he said and lifted his hand. He outstretched it, but was stopped by barrier.

"We can only wait for him to be stopped, then we can see him again," she smiled at him.

"But how long do we have to wait? We are waiting for ten years, and still nothing! Will I have to wait another ten? Or maybe forty?" his raised voice was reeking with anger.

"He understands that, and he will find a way to get us back home. He told it to us, remember?" she tried to calm him down. He looked down on her, as she was smaller than him, and gave her sad smile.

"I wish I was as strong as you," he proclaimed and cupped her cheek. She leaned into the touch.

"I am strong, and you are emotional. We are completing each other," she smiled and he smirked.

"Mostly, I can remember some nights, when you turned into Niagara Falls," he joked.

"Jerk," she slammed him into arm. He kissed her lightly.

"Hey, Yuri, Purongu, we got contact," someone said. Duo looked at man.

"We are coming, Shino," Purongu called and grabbed Yuris hand when Shino left.

"Duty calls," she said and entwined their fingers.

* * *

Armen stood next to dead body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Armen, Ted, we got a job," said person who just arrived with another body over his shoulder.

"What do we do with them?" Ted asked and kicked bloodied body of Crabber Sr.

"Let's dropped them at werewolf village, they will eat them," Armen said with huge sadistic grin.

"Burn them," answered person with black suit and threw dead body of Thorfinn Rowle to the ground, next to Crabbe and Malfoy.

"As you wish," Ted bowed out of mockery and snapped his fingers. Black fire consumed the three bodies and illuminated the area around them.

"So what now?" Armen asked.

"The Hunt has been called, Eagles attacked our New York branch, so we are going as well," said the person in suit.

"As you wish," Ted looked at the sky and vanished with bright black light. Armen and person in suit followed after him.

* * *

Yuri, Purongu and Shino entered small house and went into living room. There was already someone waiting for them.

"Aoki," Yuri greeted her.

"Yuri, Purongu, I hope you are doing fine?" she asked them.

"We are, considering the situation," Purongu asnwered.

"I understand. Your son is doing well, he met new friends and so far he is in love with Hogwarts. Both gave her bright smile.

"That is good to hear, so what brings you here?" Purongu asked. She sighed.

"Marks were used in Britain, possibly it was Ted and Armen," she answered. Shino who was leaning against fireplace nodded, as he could sense the shift as well.

"I see, but we can't do anything about that then," Yuri looked at her from couch.

"That is where you are wrong," Aoki informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Eagles made another attack at Ravens, New York branch was destroyed, and they are heading there as we speak," she explained.

"I see. We will try to intercept them and give Eagles time to fall back," Purongu stated.

"Thank you, I am glad you are here," she said and stood up.

"We would be happier to be home," Yuri gave her sad smile.

"I know, I will try my best to get you home as fast as possible," she assured them.

"We know," Purongu spoke.

"I will give him your greetings," she said and disapparated.

"Well, let's go," Shino said and clapped with his hands. This action opened a white hole in the wall. They grabbed their luggage and entered the hole.


	6. Pranks

Swati was standing on top of Astronomy tower. It was just after his last class and dinner was in few minutes. It was Halloween today. People celebrated this holiday, because it was Halloween and because it marked the end of Voldemort ten years ago. But Swati didn't thought like that. Being raised as street rat for four years, he saw dark stuffs where light was. Where people saw happiness, he saw sadness. Today was example of it. Nobody cared, that Voldemort killed both Potters, and almost even their child, no they cared about Voldemort being dead. And nobody even cared, that the Boy-Who-Lived was gone. Nobody saw him in ten years.

Dumbledore left their savior at his aunt doorsteps. They took him in, but few years later, when Dumbledore decided to check on young Potter, he found he disappeared. He contacted disbanded Order and made them look for him, later even Aurors and community joined in search, but they didnt find anything. After two years, Ministry declared Harry James Potter dead, and Potter family extinct.

Swati shook his head and decided to remember something funny. And then a memory came to him. A memory, that happened back in September.

* * *

Prank. That was what they planned. Easy, right? Not so much. Swati and Neville ran as fast as they could. They never knew what they will see if they enter those damn doors. It scared them. Yet Swatis lips were curled into small smile, that is was hard to see.

It all started three weeks ago.

"What?" asked Swati as he looked up from his plate. Twins were looking at him with surprise.

"You are going to prank someone?" asked Fred.

"Yup."

"But, that is our work!" George rised his voice.

"Not anymore, my friends, for next month, I shall be pranking with all my might," proclaimed Swati.

"Did you hear that!? He thinks he can steal our job!" Fred looked at George with frightened face as his voice was shaking.

"I-I did!"

"What does he thinks, he is doing!?" Swati ignored them and looked at Neville. He was smiling a bit. They both nodded and finished their breakfast. Twins watched as their whispers made their way to their ears. Duo stood and left Great Hall.

"Are we really doing this?" asked Neville nervously.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," Swati said comfortably.

"I do want to do it, I am just afraid, that she won't talk to us after this."

"Don't worry, she will, cause this will be epic!" Swati assured him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "at least I hope," he added under his breath.

And so, it began. Next week they were planning what to do. They wanted something easy to do, yet hard to figure it out. Where ever they were, planning was their priority. This got them into detention with Professor Snape, since they were caught. This led them to change it completely, since he read their plan. While planning, Swati decided to do few pranks to get some experience. First he pranked Ron. His robes were changing colors with ever move he made. From black to white, all shades known to human. He also pranked a Hufflepuff first year, Hannah Abbot. Every time she spoke, instead of words a bird voice came out. Though it only lasted one Charm class, since Flitwick got rid of it. She gave him scolding, but didn't report him, since she found it funny. Neville teased him, that she has a crush on him.

Next target was Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Malfoy annoyed him, about his hair, so he got pranked. When he walked into Great Hall one day for breakfast, his clothes disappear, leaving him with only underwear. Nobody knew it was him, except for twins, Ron, Neville and Hannah. Hannah started to hang out with them, together with Teri. Swati came up with a nickname, which he used as signature. He called himself, Susanoo. When Neville confronted him about his choose of name, he gave him answer.

"Susanoo is Japanese deity of moon. He was born of Izanagi, god of creation and life, when he returned from Underworld. He is known as prankster between deities," explained Swati.

"Ah, cool."

Since that time, whenever there was prank, there was a somewhere a name Susanoo.

Next victim was Ravenclaw second year, Cho Chang. Her hairs turned into flames, when she said word with content similar to fire. First time it happened was during lunch. The soup was extremely hot. She complained about it to her friend and _crack!_ Hairs erupted into flame, and students in vicinity jumped. She yelled for help, but the flames weren't real. They didn't burn or create heat. Still smoke was leaking from flames, and they formed into name Susanoo. McGonagall turned it off tomorrow in her first class. In total, hairs erupted into flames six times, according to rumors. Some students were saying that he is better than the infamous Weasley Twins. With this prank, Swati finished his circle and began new.

His first victim of prank, was Gryffindor fifth year Oliver Wood. Every time he got near any kind of silver his hands turned into wings for minute. Second victim was Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory. He turned his skin color to green. Color changed every ten seconds into all kinds of shade of green. After that was Slytherin, Marcus Flint. This guy got beak instead of mouth. And then the last person came, and last house to finish second circle. And they just finished with their plan.

"Man, this will be hard to do," Neville rubbed his forehead.

"More like impossible for normal first years, thankfully, we are not normal," Swati smirked.

"That we aren't," laughed erupted in their bedroom. And it was true. Both Neville and Swati were one of the best students in their year. Swati got outstanding in everything, but Herbology. Neville on other hand didn't do that good in Transfiguration and Charms, but his Herbology was top.

"Ok, I think we got this right," Swati finished writing a long charm on his parchment. He folded it and placed it on small table.

"You sure, it will work?" Neville turned his head from parchment to Swati.

"It should. Every line is correct, so now we only need to get this on her and use activation charm," Swati pointed his wand at folded parchment.

"Any idea?"

"Teris birthday is coming up. It is next Saturday."

"Ok, does she like necklaces?"

"She loves them," Swati smirked and flicked his wand. Parchment turned into small necklace with angel shape.

"Awesome, now we only need to give this to her," Neville smiled.

"And activate it, when there is a lot of people to avoid suspicion," Swati added.

"Yup, so be ready to give it to her," Neville looked at his best mate.

"Why me?"

"Because you have crush on her," Neville smirked.

"I don't!" Swati yelled on laughing Neville.

* * *

Saturday came sooner than expected. Swati placed necklace into small box and nicely wrapped it. He put on his blue checked pants, white t-shirt and blue sweatshirt with zipper, which he left unzipped. He put the box into his sweatshirt pocket and kept firm hold on it. He jogged down to common room to find Hermione Granger, a girl so smart, that every time he looked at her, it gave him headache.

"So prankster wakes up first," she said while reading a book on a couch.

"I think you are mistaking me with twins," Swati defended himself.

"You are only one here in this school beside me who knows about Japanese mythology, Mr. Susanoo," she looked at him, as he moved past her.

"Realy? And what are you going to do about it? If you know about Susanoo legend, you know about his short temper, don't you?" he look at her and left corner of his mouth jerked up, forming a small smile.

"Is that a threat?"

"Who knows, but you know who Susanoo targets after Ravenclaw," it wasn't a question. Everybody realized that there is a pattern in Susanoo pranks. A lot of people also tried to figure out who he was. Since he appeared only now, they though it should be first years, but some pranks required some high level transfiguration, so they targeted third and higher years. Swati enjoyed it a lot. He decided on one thing, make notes about pranks. And then when a time comes, reveal them.

"Gryffindor," she whispered.

"Exactly, so now if you excuse me, I have some stuff to attend to," he ended conversation and left common room and headed towards library. Between homework and pranks he was still trying to figure out, what was that feeling he always felt. It was getting more and more irritating. He had around one hour, until his meeting with Teri and Neville. His quest for answers was getting harder and harder. He read almost every book about poisons, potions and spells that are targeting mind and senses. He sat down and pulls out a small notebook from his pocket. The notebook was really small and almost completely written. Only small number of pages was left. Swati sighed and opened it at last page. There were some ideas about this sense. He crossed potions and circled spells/charms. Notebook closed and Swati stood up to look for the books.

Hour later Teri was making her way down the stairs into Great Hall. While humming random a melody. But she stopped dead in her tracks, when she heard someone. She recognized the voice. It was Swati and Neville. They were hiding in a classroom. She leaned to the doors to listen.

" _Do you really want to do it?"_ definitely Neville.

" _Yup, nothing to be afraid of,"_ now it was Swati.

" _But what if she will hate us after this?"_ Neville was clearly afraid of something.

" _Yeah, that is not gonna happen. This prank is too legendary to make her hate us,"_ Swati reassured him. Teri smiled to herself. She quickly returned to her plan to go to Great Hall.

 _So, mighty Susanoo thinks he can prank me, huh,_ she thought to herself.

 _Oh, this is going to be fun!_

"Happy Birthday!" sang Neville as he hugged her. She giggled a bit. A bright smile was on Neville face. He handed her a gift and sit down next to her, even though it was Ravenclaw table. She did her best to rip up the wrapping as nicely as she could. Inside was a book. But not just any book. It was book about dragons.

"I know how much you love them and this is newest book on them, so I thought you might like it," he explained. She gave him quick peck on cheek and went straight to first chapter.

"Don't get too acquainted with the book, there is still my present," someone said behind her. She shot her head up and looked at Swati smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday!" he proclaimed and handed her a box with necklace. She carefully opened it and another bright smile appeared on her face. She picked up necklace in shape of five point star with ornaments all over the place. In the middle there was a text, in language she didn't recognize.

"It is Japanese rune for protection, as long as you wear it, you should be safe," he explained and put it on her.

"Thanks!" she beamed and hugged him. Neville winked at Swati, and he blushed a bit. He sat down next to her and they dig in their breakfast. Few older students didn't like presence of different house members at their table, but they tried to ignore them. Trio was talking about pranks that were of course Swatis, but he decided to stay hidden for now. Their laugh echoed through Great Hall, but has blended in huge noise made by everyone chattering. After breakfast they spent most of the day near the lake just chilling out and getting to know each other more.

Monday arrived sooner than expected. Swatis and Nevilles prank was ready to be used, all they needed was a hallway full of people, so Swati could send the command. That happened thanks to them having DADA with Ravenclaw, first thing in the morning. He snapped his fingers, the moment the hallway was full. Small smirk emerged from his lips and looked at Teri. Shock spread through his face. It was simple. Nothing happened. He glanced at Neville who was shocked and confused as well. They would talk later. Teri saw their expression and smirked instead of them. She played them miraculously.

That night, Swati and Neville sneaked out their dorm and common room. They were trying to figure out what happened. Swati insisted on theory, that necklace didn't hear activation because of others people. So they decided to put on Activation Charm on wall in hallway that would activate when Teri passed through the hallway. Neville managed to copy Teris time table and slowly made their way to third floor, since she would be passing this one first thing after breakfast.

"If this doesn't work, I am pulling off," said Neville when he started to write Japanese runes Swati gave him.

"Don't worry, this one will work," he reassured him. Then they both jumped, when loud roar made its way through hallway.

"It-it came from th-those doors!" Nevile screamed and pointed at doors. Swati made his way to them and slowly opened them. Their jaws hit the floor hard. They glanced at each other and Swati shut the door hard and started to run as fast as they could.

"I am not doing pranks anymore!" yelled Neville.

"I am!" answered Swati and smiled. He liked that huge three headed dog. And mostly, he loved Hogwarts.

* * *

Swati smiled at the memory. With last glance at surroundings he left for dinner.


End file.
